Of Crystals and Cats
by Eisicle
Summary: After finding a beaten and bloody Yang, Blake sets out to avenger her fallen friend.


_Blake:_

Blake was peacefully reading a brand new novel when a loud slamming startled her out of the fictitious world. The knocks grew louder, until the door sounded as it were about to shatter out of it's frame. Hurrying from her bed, Blake threw the door open to find her fiery partner slumped against the fall, breathing heavily. "Yang!" Blake cried, distressed at the bloody site that had once been a burning beauty. "What happened to you?" Blake asked. "Hey partner," Yang slurred, barely conscious. Leading the blonde into their dorm, Blake gently set her down and began tending to her wounds. "Yang, who did this to you?" Blake asked again, anxiety thick in her voice. She'd lost to many people lately, she couldn't lose Yang too. "There's this club, right? And it's got all these pretty lights, they're like stars Blake! So many stars…" Giggling to herself, Yang reached to the sky, reaching for glimmers that weren't there. "Yang, you need to hold still, I think you have a concussion. Please lay still." Blake tried her best to be stern, but seeing Yang like this put her on edge.

Some time later, Blake finally managed to get Yang to go sleep, and had Ruby watch after the bear of a girl, while Blake went out to hunt down the club Yang had mentioned. Blake thought about where to start her mission, and decided to talk to Nora Valkyrie. The orange haired girl often went with Yang to go clubbing. Crossing the hall, Blake knocked on Team JNPR's door. Barely having finished knocking, Blake was startled to have the door be ripped open by the person she had hoped to see. "Hiya Blake! Surprised to see you, I mean, you never really come here, ya know? Are you here to see Ren? Since you guys are both like ninjas? Are you sharing ninja secrets?!" The explosive redhead jabbered on, and would've happily continued if Blake hadn't stopped her. "Um, actually Nora, I'm here to see you." Blake mumbled, taken aback by Nora's loud personality. "Me? That's really different, even for you Blake!" "Yeah, sure," Blake said distractedly. "Look Nora, I'm not here to talk. I just wanted to know if you know which club Yang went to tonight, since you usually go with her and all.' Blake said. "Oh yeah! I really wanted to go, but Ren made me stay and do homewo-" Nora rambled. "Nora! The club's name please?" Blake shouted. "Geez, no need to yell silly! It was this place called 'Xiong's,' it's supposed to be super fun!" "Thank you Nora. That's all I needed." Blake half bowed to Nora, and began heading down the hall. " _I hope this place isn't too far,"_ Blake thought to herself.

Clubs in Vale were uncommon, and spread far. Heading down to the dock, Blake made her way to address her scroll listed as the location of "Xiong's." Finally reaching the building, Blake looked the club up and down. " _Well, let's get this over with."_

Upon entering the club, Blake was surprised to find it nearly empty. Approaching the bar, the Faunas girl opened her scroll to a picture of Yang. Sitting next to a girl sporting a black eye, Blake struck up a conversation. "Hey, do you know this girl?" Blake asked, hoping to sound casual. "That blonde bimbo? Yeah I'm familiar." Sipping a drink, the girl stood and began to walk away. Quickly, Blake grabbed her shoulder and spun the girl around. "How do you know her?" Blake said, blood boiling. "Get your hands off of me you skank!" The girl cried. Drawing Gambol Shroud, Blake pressed the blade to the crimson clothed girl's throat. "You're going to answer my questions, damn it." Blake growled. A startled cry came from a higher floor of the club, "Get your hands off my sister!"

 _Melanie:_

Work had been slow that night, for some reason no one had been coming in. Melanie assumed that the club was just dying and she could quit working for Junior soon. Junior wasn't exactly a popular man, but he held a special place of hatred in Melanie's heart. As the night dragged on, the ivory bouncer headed to an upper floor of the club leaving her sister, Miltia to guard the doors. Around nine o'clock, a familiar face had flounced through the door. Melanie knew exactly who it was as soon as she heard the voice. Dropping down from the railing above, Mel found herself facing the back of the blonde huntress who had invaded the club once before. "You!" Melanie called out. Turning, Yang greeted the bouncer with a dazzling smile. "Hey there princess! Just who I was looking for." "Why are you here?" Melanie cried. "Well," started Yang, "I was originally out for a good time, but now I'm out for a good fight! Your sister there found that out." Groaning, Miltia stumbled from behind the bar. "Well, you sure as hell found it, bitch!" Mel shouted, throwing a high kick at Yang. Blocking the flying leg, Yang countered with a blast from her shot gauntlets. "Aw yeah, let's go!" The feisty girl roared. This pattern continued for a few minutes; Mel would throw kicks, Yang would fire shots. It would've been a continuous stalemate, had Miltia not stumbled right onto Yang. The crimson bouncer and golden girl fell in a sprawled heap, and Melanie sprang into action. Firing up her semblance, Yang tried getting up, but Melanie kicked the blonde directly in the face. With a twisted grin, Melanie began a brutal beat down of the blonde. "You're time to shine is done."

Melanie was feeling good after finally getting revenge on the blonde bimbo that had humiliated her the last time they'd crossed paths. The pale girl had returned to her perch on the upper floors of the club. She had heard the doors open once more, but hadn't bothered to see who had come in. " _That's Mil's job right now."_ The brunette yawned, and let her mind wander, when she heard the her sister shouting. " _Fuck, what's going on now?"_ Looking over the railing, Melanie saw a fellow black haired girl holding a blade to Miltia's throat. "Get your hands off my sister!" She cried. Leaping once more to the second floor, Melanie landed with a wince. "What do you think you're doing?" Melanie asked Blake. "I want answers. Simple as that." Blake stated. "Answers? For what?" Melanie pushed. Holding her scroll, still showing Yang's picture. "I want to know who hurt this girl." Blake said cooly. "Oh, her? Yeah I kicked her ass a while ago. It was super easy too." Melanie chided. Without a second of hesitation, Blake struck at Melanie with her black blade. Dancing backwards, Melanie barely avoided losing her nose to the sword. With a kick to Blake's head, the fight was on. Blake ducked, narrowly missing the teal boot speeding towards her. "Oh, you're a faunas are you?" Melanie cackled. "This is gonna be so much fun!" Panicking, Blake felt on top of her head, only to realize the precious bow that concealed her identity was gone. "Don't hesitate kittycat," Melanie crowed. "Wha-" Blake choked out the bouncers fists slammed across Blake's jaw, sending her unconscious. "No one touches my family." Melanie whispered, fire in her eyes. "No one."


End file.
